


Hordak/OC Whump Drabbles

by Melibell



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Drug Use, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibell/pseuds/Melibell
Summary: Just a collection of nameless whumper or oc whumper giving some pain to Hordak. Might have appearences from Prime or Lashor because everything has a plot in my universe XD. I add more as I write them.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Hordak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hordak/OC Whump Drabbles

“Isn’t that the general?” a large Etherian glances toward where Hordak stumbles weakly, leaning against a wall for a moment. The Etherian is a large specimen in a simple solder uniform, his helmet resting on the floor, chains hanging at his belt. 

“Holy Shit, It is. What’s his mighty self doing down here in the pits.” the Etherian watches him with a curious eye. 

“Haven’t you heard? The little kitty took over and banished him. He is one of us ‘inconsequentials’ now.” the female reptilian next to him shrugs. They have been serving Hordak for a long time but not many of them respect him. 

The Etherian gets a glint in his eyes, “Is he now. What do we say we have some fun Tora?” he pushes away from the boiler. Tora lifts an eyebrow. “I know you have been eyeing him for a while but are you sure about this?” she cautions but he just waves her off. 

Hordak was not paying attention to them, just focusing on keeping his breath even. Catra had taken the crystal out and he has not had the time to reattach it to the fragile wires. It is all he can do to keep moving until he leaves the Fright Zone, there is no place for him here anymore. He is so oblivious to the surrounding in his haze that he does not see the two soldiers approach. Hordak groans as he bumps into the large Etherian who laughs. 

“Must be nice to be so used to people stepping aside in fear, hmm great leader?” The Etherian takes Hordak by the throat, lifting him easily. 

Hordak scratches at his armor, leaving deep gauges in the metal. “Who are you?” he croaks, anger raw in his voice. 

“Oh look at that Tora, he does not even know my name. So little respect, how sad.” the Etherian sets Hordak down, leaning in to face the clone. “I will make you remember me, now that you are fair game” He grins. The lizard girl seems unconcerned, picking at her nails as she leans against a pillar. 

“Release me at once! I am still the leader of the Horde!” Hordak pushes him away, trying to stand straight, his knees shake with the effort. 

“Oh really? You must forgive me for I heard otherwise, that a certain kitty who has been angling for your throne for all her life is now in charge?’” he drawls, arms crossed. Hordak growls, but can’t deny it. He was blind and Catra has taken everything. The Etherian slides the chain from his belt. 

Hordak looks around, even if the female called Tora is mostly disinterested, she is on guard. Her body shifts with his every move, ready to stop him if he runs. If Hordak could even run in the state he is in. He starts to slowly back up. “You owe me respect. The Horde has given you everything, and Horde Prime will reward you if you obey me now.” 

The Etherian scoffs. “Save the tall tales for the children. The Horde slaughtered my entire family, but that’s okay, I didn't like them much anyway.” He grabs Hodak by his thin arm, pulling him closer, throwing the chains around him, pulling them tight. 

“This is an afront---” Hordak starts. 

“Spare me” The Etherian hits him across the face with a fist. Hordak feels blood trickle down from his nose. 

“What is all this commotion darlings?” Double Trouble is a curious creature follows the sounds of distinct shouting. 

“Oh hey, DT sup, just having some fun.” he grins, looping an arm around Hordak, digging a claw into his cheek so the General cant speak. 

They look between Hordak and the two soldiers. “Some fun huh…?” DT narrows their eyes. 

“Yup.” the Etherian drops his grin. “Do you object?” 

DT seems to think about it, then shrugs. “Nah, just don’t let Catra see you.” they turn around and wave, their tail flicking through the air. 

Hordak slumps, he didn't expect them to help but a part of him hoped. 

“See, if you treated your people better maybe someone would care.” The Etherian let's go, licking the blood of his claw with a grin. He takes Hordak by the neck, squeezing down. The general pushes against the chains but it does nothing and he passes out from lack of air. 

“So… what now Max?” Tora leans away from the wall, poking the unconscious General. 

“We are going to take our score back to the barracks, and carry out some delicious revenge.” he smiles, picking up Hordak as though he weighs nothing, slinging him over the shoulder. 

She rolls her eyes with a shake of the head. “I'll get your tools” 

****  
Hordak opens his eyes, muscles straining against chains. He is in one of the barracks chained to one off the benches. Most of his armor lay haphazardly on the floor. Hordak feels concern build in his chest, he can’t last long without it. 

“Awake are we? Let’s get started!” he straddles the bench to which Hordak is tied. 

“You will release me at once!” he growls, pushing against the chains. He misses the strength of his armor. 

“No, I don’t think I will. Hurting you, on the other hand, will be my pleasure.” the Etherian takes a bag that rattles with various sounds, putting it on the bench. 

“Why do you go against the will of the Horde?!” Hordak keeps straining against the chains. 

“Because I was born in the crimson waste, we hold little allegiance to your little cult, general.” he hums, not looking up at Hordak instead digging in the bag. 

“It’s not a cult! This is an army and you are a soldier!” Hordak struggles more, he starts to understand it is futile to say anything but he has to try. 

“Correction, I am a mercenary, one that is not getting paid a lot and getting awfully tired of your insistent talking.” he takes out several straps. “With how frail you are, breathing easily would probably be a positive.” the Etherian stands up. Hordak’s eyes widen. “Do not dare. nggh!” he chokes as claws squeeze his jaw open, putting in the porous gag in his mouth. “That is so much better, now even if somebody wanders outside, nobody will hear your screams, general.” 

Hordak growls against the gag, unable to form words. The mercenary goes back to searching through the bag. “It is good I fancy you, this won’t be oh so bad for you.” He takes out a syringe and needle. Hordak flinches back “This will keep you stabilized, can’t have you dying without that armor.” he smiles, jabbing the needled in the vein of his neck. 

Hordak swallows, his body relaxes and the pain fades. His breathing starts to stabilize. He wants to ask what they are going to do to him, but the gag prevents him from doing it. The worst scenarios run across his mind. 

“I am going to take off your chain in a minute, keep still and I won’t hurt you too much.” The Etherian takes out a rope, stepping over the bench and going around Hordak. He feels the rope tied around his wrists and looped through the opening between his bones. Hordak feels the chains loosen and fall loudly to the floor. He strains against the ropes but they cut into his skin and only cause him pain. 

“I said keep still” the creature pushes down at the small of Hordak’s back as he keeps tying the rope in tight knots over his chest, his biceps, and legs, pushing aside the flap of his dress. Hordak groans past the gag, trying to close his legs but the bench keeps him from doing so. 

The Etherian laughs, “Wow, you aren’t wearing anything underneath, not your first time then?” he runs a hand down over Hordak’s chest with slow circles. Hordak grunts past the gag, trying to complain, drool drips down his jaw. 

“This will feel much better for you I bet then, a shame but at least I don’t have to take it easy.” he ties the last knot as he talks. He pulls on the ropes back sharply, stepping aside. Hordak groans as his elbows hit the bench. He tries to get up but the binds keep him from going too far. The Etherian circles back around, straddling the bench again. “I am sure you are curious just what I will do.” He smiles taking the edge of Hordak’s skirt, pushing it to the side. He laughs low. “I see you are a little bit wet already, you like this kind of thing hmmm?” He runs a finger over the slit. Hordak tries to push back but there is nowhere to go. He growls through he gag, trying to talk, his fangs grind on the solid material. 

“Did you know your soldiers do this kind of thing often? Take those who are just trying to live and use them?” he spreads Hordak open, gently working on the sensitive skin just at the top. Hordak groans, trying to get away, the ropes cut into his wrists until they start to bleed. “They say you never leave your lab though, is that why you lost it all so easily?” The Etherian smiles, pulling back and going for the bag again. He takes out something Hordak can’t quite see from his position. The glint of steel shines in the light. “They also like to brand us with that symbol of yours.” The Etherian takes off his shirt, showing the symbol of the horde carved into his flesh. “Though for you, it might be an honor.” He runs the knife over Hordak’s stomach while using the other hand to push the tip of a toy into the general. Hordak muffles a scream at the conflicting sensations. The Etherian doesn’t stop as he carves the wings, making deep cuts. “There, there, I know it hurts but it’s going to be okay.” he pushes the toy deeper in while making the last cuts on the blue fragile blue skin. 

Hordak feels tears start to gather, he closes his eyes to push them down. He has experienced worse under Prime. 

“The last part is going to be the most painful, be a dear and bite down on the gag.” he doesn't wait as he stabs the blade deep into Hordak’s side. “Oh, that might be a tad too deep. Stay awake now.” The Etherian taps him on the cheek, opening one eye. Hordak feels the dagger shift with each breath. 

“I should give you another shot just in case.” he takes another needle out and jabs it in his neck. Hordak feels his heart jump. The dagger is pulled out, his scream is muffled by the gag. He can’t focus on the pain as the man takes hold of the toy still filling him and pulling it out and then quickly pushing it in. Hordak whimpers as he starts to move it slowly. The pain in his side fading with every moment and his mind getting fuzzier, it must be whatever was in the syringe.

The Etherian moves the toy slowly, Hordak moans before stifling it. 

“Afraid of your own voice general, of admitting that it feels good?” He stops moving the toy  
Hordak opens his eyes, they seethe with anger, he growls. The Etherian picks up the dagger, running ti down from the neck, its sharp edge slices the tight skin neatly. “If I didn't have my orders, I would just kill you.” He licks the blood of the blade. “But this will have to do” he stabs Hordak in the leg, it imbeds in the bone 

“Max” Tora's voice rings with a warning. 

“Oh now you want to speak up, decided to join us yet, love?” he grins, pulling the toy out of Hordak before thrusting it in. Hordak arches his back with a muffled whine. 

“No. He won’t last long, fuck him and get it over with.” she gestures, annoyed. 

Max sighs. “Yea, yea.” He brings the knife down again, Hordak tries to twist out of the way. The Etherian cuts the ropes instead of him, the general breathes out in relief. He curses his body for being at the mercy of this creature. 

“He’s crying, how cute. It must really hurt.” He pulls Hordak up by the ropes, undoing his belt. Hordak groans as the toy is pulled out again, it drops to the floor and rolls away. Hordak breathes out, he can't help but slump against the bigger man, his entire body is shacking. He feels warm blood trickle down his leg and stomach. The Etherian groans, freeing his dick, thrusting in easily. The blood drips down in between them. Hordak lets low moans escape as the etherian moves roughly, thrusting up into Hordak. It hurts where the knife cut him but it also feels good, better then he has felt in a long time… not since Prime. He closes his eyes at the memories. He had almost forgotten yet this brings it all back. 

He leans in closer as the man reaches his limit, pushing in for one last time before pulling out. Hordak feels the warm liquid on his stomach, his breath comes in huffs. 

“Done?” The woman named Tora sighs, her arms crossed. 

“Oh let me enjoy it for a minute.” he throws Hordak off, his back hits the bench, the pain flares. 

“No time. We have to get out before this place goes to complete shit. Put his armor on and let's go.” she turns to leave. 

He clicks his tongue looking down on Hordak, putting his pants back on completely. “Guess I have to cut the fun short, it’s too bad really. My revenge is barely complete.” He looks around, picking up the bag that fell to the side, taking out another syringe. He plunges it in Hordaks thigh and within a few minutes, his consciousness fades. 

Max rubs his neck. “What a drag, killing you would be so much easier than dragging you to the Crimson waste.” He takes a rag from the bag, wiping the blood and fluids of Hordak gently before taking out some salve and bandages to stop the bleeding. He is careful to not hurt the unconscious general more. When he is done with fixing the last bandage he puts Hordak in the armor, attaching the crystal carefully. It should keep him alive until they reach the crimson waste but it is badly damaged and will need to be fixed. He packs his bag, cleaning off anything he used, taking off the gag.

“Up we go.” He lifts the unconscious general. “Oh man, you sure are heavy with that armor. This will be a long journey. He takes the bag and leaves the barracks, never looking back on the fright zone. 


End file.
